The present invention relates generally to an external fixation system for bones. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp assembly for securing two bars of an external fixation.
In various orthopedic surgical procedures, it is often necessary to secure two or more portions of bone in a relatively fixed relationship to each other. This need is often the result of a fracture which has occurred to the bone. To ensure that the bone can properly regenerate and fuse the fractures of the bone, it is important that the various bone portions be fixed at the desired position during bone regeneration.
Various external fixation devices for the repair of traumatized bone are known. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,442 to Bailey et al. discloses an apparatus for the external fixation of small bones. The apparatus is illustrated to include a bone screw clamp for receiving a first bone screw which is connected to a first bone portion. The external fixator further includes a bone screw clamp which is operable to receive a second bone screw connected to the second bone portion. The first and second bone screw clamps include a spherical portion. The external fixator further includes a connection member for securing the spherical portions of the bone screw clamps. The connection member defines a radiographic window to permit radiographic examination of the bone fracture without removing the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,442 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While known fixators, including the type described above, have proven to be effective for the fixation of bones, they nevertheless can be the subject of certain improvements. In this regard, conventional external fixation devices often do not provide the flexibility required for particular applications. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an external fixation system with a plurality of interchangeable and distinct components which allow for a greater degree of surgeon flexibility in producing a desired construction.
According to one aspect, the present invention relates to an external fixation system operable for securing two portions of bone in a fixed relationship to each other including various interchangeable components which can be selected by a surgeon.
According to another aspect, the present invention relates to a clamp assembly for securing two cylindrical members of an external fixation system.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an external fixation system for bones and a related method that permit independent placement of bone pins at various positions and angular orientations along a bone.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an external fixation system for bones and a related method that incorporate a universal base clamp which can be placed any free space along a support rod without requiring the removal of other elements that may be secured to the support rod.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an external fixation system for bones and a related method that include a compression/distraction arrangement for relatively translating a pair of spaced apart support rods.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an external fixation system for bones and a related method that include a telescoping bone screw clamp that allows a surgeon to displace a bone pin from a support rod.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an external fixation system for bones and a related method that include a plurality of distinct components including cooperating serrated portions for facilitating interconnection between the components.
A related advantage of the present invention is to provide an external fixation system for bones and a related method that include a plurality of distinct components each including one of a cylindrical rod and a rod receiving portion to facilitate interconnection between the components and a cylindrical support rod.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly for an external fixation system operable for adjustably securing two cylindrical rods.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly for an external fixation system that may be secured to a cylindrical rod anywhere along the length of the cylindrical rod.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly for an external fixation system that may be fixedly secured to a first cylindrical rod while it is being adjusted relative to a second cylindrical rod.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly for an external fixation system in which a relative angular orientation between first and second cylindrical rods can be locked while one of the cylindrical rods is translated along its axis such that associated bone segments can be lengthened.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a clamp assembly for an external fixation system which can be rigidly locked to a first cylindrical rod and adjusted relative to a second cylindrical rod such that the first cylindrical rod is used as a reference while associated bone segments are manipulated.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.